tankenginenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Narrow Gauge Engines
About The Narrow Gauge Engines The Narrow Gauge Engines are Small Engines who Lives on the Island of Sodor. They Had Coal Inserted into Their Fireboxes & They Became a Hostile Monsters. They Inhabit the Skarloey Railway. Appearance They are Small Humanoids with Long Torsos & Short Legs. They are Doing a Blank Stare Face. Personalities Skarloey: * Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well, but that doesn't mean he isn't reckless. Rheneas: * Rheneas has been called a "gallant old engine" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, and courageous. He is a tough, committed worker despite his age and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed engine, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Sir Handel: * Sir Handel, named Falcon and under the supervision of Duke in his younger days, has been prone to moody tantrums and thinking that he knows better than others, and at times, is arrogant, pompous, rude, stubborn, naughty, and bad-tempered. When he was given broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, this contributed to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He is not known for being a well-behaved engine since he has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks/cars"), feigning illness to avoid jobs he doesn't want to do, bumping trucks even if they behaved themselves which gives him a bad reputation with them, derailing himself and damaging his firebars deliberately, and believing that he should be in charge and he has a tendency to get too big for his wheels. Sir Handel can be quite impressionable when it comes to engines who he views as important, express engines, or "the best engines in the world", such as Gordon, Duke or Skarloey. However, when the advice he is given results in him getting into trouble, as shown from Gordon, he can have second thoughts and want to give them a piece of his mind. He once claimed to be an express engine himself. Despite all this, Sir Handel means well, and he always works to get things done. He is proud to be a reliable, helpful and good-hearted engine. From the tenth season of the television series onward, Sir Handel had been portrayed as a steady, thoughtful and more mature engine who is ready to offer advice. He is ready to be put in charge and keep other engines in order, but ironically regained his original personality whenever this chance occurred. Like anyone else, Sir Handel enjoys being helpful and reliable. Peter Sam: * Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. Whatever job he can get he accepts. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks, unlike Sir Handel. Despite being friendly with everyone, when the bigger engines, especially Henry and Duck, tease him or cause him to misunderstand something, he can eventually get aggravated and wish to give them a piece of his mind. Rusty: * Rusty is a trusty, tame, friendly little diesel. He is a dedicated worker, often maintaining the line, while understanding and respecting the importance of his duties. He also has a rather distinctive two-tone horn. Rusty is quick to remind others with regards to proper conduct, particularly Duncan, who was initially very suspicious of the little diesel. But despite their arguments they both seem to make amends in the end, because of how kind and tolerant Rusty is. He has a good working relationship with both Skarloey and Peter Sam in particular. Caring, calm, and quick-thinking, Rusty is modestly a credit to the Skarloey Railway. Duncan: * Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine with rough manners and a strong temper. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once led to wedging in the north mouth of Rheneas Tunnel (probably caused from keystones knocked down by his funnel) and derailing on a stretch of line near Cros-ny-Cuirn. While Duncan means well, he often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, (such as getting in arguments or short lived feuds with Rusty) but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful and has a big heart. He is always willing to lend a helping hand whenever he can. Trivia Like Thomas, AlanBro! Made Their Altered Designs. According to the TV Show, They are All Males. They All Have the Same Scream & Body Forms. Duncan is the Only Narrow Gauge Engine who Appears in The Haunted Maze. They Are the Only Altered Engines to Be Smaller Than The Player. When TTSE2 was Announced, AlanBro! Decided there Would be More Narrow Gauge Engines than These 6 Engines. Sound Files Their Whispers Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Former Antagonists